


Looking Good

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Liam, M/M, Smut, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Liam wears glasses and it's in no way important to the non existent plot, but he looks cute and smut happens. That's all.





	Looking Good

**Author's Note:**

> The discord went on a glasses kick. So here we are.

Liam’s sitting atop the kitchen counter, legs crossed with his nose in a book, his glasses are perched on his nose and the tip of his tongue slides back and forth over his lip as he reads.

 

“You know, that’s why your lips are always dry.” Theo’s looking at him over a mug of coffee.

 

“You don’t complain when they’re wrapped around your dick.” Liam says, peering up over the black-rimmed glasses. He grins when Theo struggles down the coffee in his mouth.

 

“Jeez Liam. Straight forward much?”

 

“Not even a little.” Theo’s got his attention now, and he’s scooting over to the edge of the counter, placing the book down and letting his legs fall beside the chimera. Theo welcomes Liam into his hold, hooking him behind the knees and wrapping Liam’s legs around his body.

 

“You look so hot with those glasses on baby boy. So adorable.” he kisses the tip of Liam's nose.

 

“I’m not adorable.”

 

“Even more when you say that….” Theo nips playfully at Liam’s sharp-cut jaw. He tilts his head up and Liam kisses him, slow and lazy, while sliding his arms over Theo’s shoulders. Theo can tell by Liam’s breathing and the way his body writhes in the slightest of movements, that he’s getting ready for much more than just kissing.

 

His glasses steam up a little on the edge of the rim as their mouths move together, “Let’s fuck.” Liam whispers, lips trailing to the shell of Theo’s ear, he licks then nibbles the lobe, making faint whining sounds. He knows Theo’s weak for it.

 

Theo doesn’t answer. He lifts Liam’s shirt and sucks on his nipple, tongue flipping over the bud. Liam presses his body forward, asking for more and Theo obliges. Theo nips at the soft bud with his teeth, then sucks it languidly into his mouth until Liam is gasping.

 

He pulls off, leans back to admire the light purple bruise that fades as fast as it appears then licks over the area, cooling it, “You wanna go on top?”

 

“Not really.” Liam watches Theo work his way down until he reaches Liam’s waist and Liam peels the shirt off, giving him better access. Theo mumbles a thank you and attaches his mouth to the tender skin at Liam’s hip again, kissing then biting in a maddening cycle.

 

The chimera seals his latest bruise with a kiss and pulls back then looks up at where Liam’s leaning back on his hands, gazing down, eyes raging with want. Theo smiles - the kind of smile that says ‘I’m gonna wreck you in a bit’ - and gets up.

 

“Don’t move,”

 

Liam winks at him, “Sure thing.” And he lets his legs drop open while Theo’s still looking and it earns him a pleased hum, for a moment Theo hesitates between staying and getting the lube.

 

“Go!” Liam laughs and Theo hurries off, laughing too, “You make things very hard Liam!”

 

“Fuck, I like them hard.”

 

Theo mumbles a curse, making Liam chuckle. While sitting with his legs splayed open on the counter, Liam thrusts gently into the air a few times so that the tip of his dick rubs against the confining material of his sweats, he leaves a pretty wet patch for Theo to come back to.

 

When he returns, Theo admires the wet patch and palms Liam through the sweats a few times while kissing him, Liam's body arches and twitches wherever Theo touches him, eliciting moans and whimpers as he goes. 

 

Eventually he gets rid of Liam’s sweats with one smooth tug and eases his hands up Liam’s thighs, then to the soft skin of his groin. He strokes up Liam’s shaft earning a needy hiss from the beta, spreads the leakage over his tip.

 

Theo sits down between Liam’s thighs, "Look at me," Theo demands and Liam casts his gaze down, licks his lips and nudges the glasses back in place. "Fuck these glasses are so hot on you baby, love when you wear them." Liam grins in responce, blushing lightly. 

 

"Open your legs” Theo's voice is firm and rough and Liam’s cock twitches in response. Liam spreads his thighs. 

 

“Thank you,” Theo presses a kiss to the tip of his cock, an appreciative smirk on his face, “I love when you do what you’re told baby.”

 

Liam's blush intensifies and he nods, eyes closed as Theo works his shaft over, and pops the cap on the lube. Even that makes him moan because he knows what’s coming.

 

“Wider please” Theo nudges gently with his nose against Liam’s knee and then he opens as wide as he can, exposing himself fully, “Thank you baby boy.” Another whine escapes Liam, body trembling in anticipation as Theo slicks two fingers with lube and press them to Liam’s entrance.

 

Liam raises his legs up on two bars stools, leans further back on his hands, his body jumps in reaction to the cold lube but then his muscles ease out and he feels Theo slip in, “You okay?”

 

“Hmm...” Liam’s eyes flutter, he licks his lips, “More, faster.”

 

Theo stops, glares at Liam and the beta doesn't have to open his eyes to know what Theo wants, "Please," he says in addition to his request and then Theo moves again, adding another finger and his hand quickens, pumping faster but the hand on Liam's dick stays slow and loose, all while starting at Liam, open and bare before him, “Good baby boy?”

 

“Like you won't believe.” Liam's moving his body with Theo's hand, he's arching off the counter and then Theo realises he's leaking. A lot.

 

“You gonna last?” he asks, not easing up. Liam's really hot like this and his own erection’s straining in his pants.

 

“Not like this no.” Liam's moaning around his own words, hands clutching the side of the counter and he's flushed all over, half gone.  

 

Theo slips his fingers out.  And Liam whines at the loss, putting on a faux little tantrum. Theo grips his chin and pulls his face down, "You want me to keep doing that, or do you want me to fuck you??"

 

Liam bites down on his lip, it turns white between his teeth and he keeps grinding his hips into air, "Fuck me." He answers, "Please." And Theo lets his chin go, glaring at him playfully, "Then why are you whining, huh?"

 

Liam smiles and Theo leans in to kiss him, tongues brushing sloppily. He pushes down his pants, strokes his dick a few times spreading lube around it and then he steps closer, pulling Liam's ass forward so it tips off the counter. 

 

"Do it fast" Liam smirks back at Theo as the chimera lines up.

 

"God, you drive me nuts. Little freak. " Theo chuckles but he does what Liam asks and slips the tip of his cock in and the rest follows with a quick smooth slide that makes Liam groan and toss his head back, "Fuck! So good!"

 

"You okay?" Theo begins to move, he knows Liam likes it harder than average so he snaps up fast.

  
"Fuck yes." Liam breathes.

  
Theo's hands grip into his thighs and he squeezes, feeling Liam clench around him, moaning, body jerking with every thrust.

 

Theo grips the back of his neck, pulls him into a dirty kiss that they can barely maintain against the rapid thrusts of their bodies.  Liam's moaning, loud and uncaring as Theo's lips drop to his neck, his hips still working into Liam hard and fast. Liam tosses his head back gasping, "Oh god... Theo... I'm gonna...." 

 

"No you're not." Theo stops everything abruptly, panting, breathless.

 

"Fuck you Theo!" Liam cries out with a grin, catching his breath.  Theo can tell just by the amount of cum he's leaking that he really was super close and a few more thrusts would have had him toppling over the edge.   
"Sorry baby... just want to have a little more fun with you,"

 

"Please move Theo.... Please?" Liam's circling his hips again but the chimera is still, not moving, just watching Liam's body writhe around his cock desperately . Liam still feels some kind of friction but it's not enough to get him off. "Please!?!" his voice is high and breaking.

 

"Louder."

 

Liam's gasping for air, his eyes screw shut and his cock pulses  between their bodies. Theo knows just how to fuck him up. "Please!!" He screams, hips thrusting, "Make me come. Please!?"

 

With that Theo grips Liam tight and starts moving again, watches Liam's features melt into pleasure, "Thank you...." it's barely a whisper but Theo hears it and whispers back against Liam's shoulder, "Pleasure baby boy"

 

They find a rhythm again, slower than before and this time Liam's  wraps his arms around Theo's shoulders and they're kissing, deep and dirty. The pace speeds up and their bodies begin climbing again, heating up and soon Liam's just panting against Theo's mouth, eyes closed. Theo kisses down to his jaw, "Fine like this or do you want more?" 

 

Liam moans then answers, "Faster please? Just...ah... fuck yes.... Yes!"

 

Theo speeds up again, holds Liam steady as he goes. Liam's clawing at his back, "Theo can you..." and he pauses, flushing bright pink.   
  
"Can I what…” Theo slams in harder, lips back in Liam's neck, smiling because he knows what the beta wants, but he wants him to say it.   
  
“Theo come on.... Please?   
  
“SAY IT!” the chimera growls   
  
“Fuck! Hold me down!!!”   
  
“Fuck Liam!”

 

Theo hauls him up and throws them down on the couch, pushing down on Liam's shoulder with a solid pressure, his thumb dipping into the hollow of Liam's neck, the other hand cups his hip as he fucks into Liam hard and fast.  Theo watches Liam's eyes roll back and a delirious smile spread across his lips from the pressure, "Theo.... I'm close... please let me come..."

 

With a hand wrapped around Liam's dick and the beta peering up at him through his glasses, eyes begging , Theo jerks faster and says, "Go ahead baby boy"

 

Liam's body convulses, and he moans low and loud as he comes. He feels the wetness on his abs, spurts that keep coming. Theo keeps jerking, slipping his fingers over the sensitive tip even when Liam is done making his body jolt in overwhelming response, shocks of pain and pleasure shoot up his spine and he whimpers with each stroke. "So good baby. So so good" Theo praises and relents his grip and Liam smiles.

 

Theo lets up his hold on Liam's shoulder, trailing his hands down to Liam's hips slowly, feels the bones and muscles works under his fingers. "It's sensitive" Liam whimpers, hands riding up Theo's arms, "I know baby, can you hold out a little longer?"   
  
"For you to come? Of course." Liam smiles up at him, slack and lazy, "But kiss me first."  So Theo leans down, connecting their lips and his tongue works into Liam's mouth. "You ready?" He asks, and when Liam nods biting down on his lip, Theo moves again. Bodies close, sweating, hearts racing.

 

He grunts softly with each thrust, he doesn't go as fast as Liam likes to be fucked because he enjoys feeling every drag along the beta's ass when he comes. He's close though, and his movements become messy and he's moaning harder. Liam kisses along his biceps and shoulder while Theo's face is buried in his neck and when Liam wraps his legs around the chimera's body and shoves him deeper- Theo's done.

 

He grabs the sheets next to Liam's head, curling his claws into them, his  hips still moving slowly, pumping himself out. Liam rubs up and down his back as he comes inside him, legs twitching until he's finally falling still.   
  
"Love you" Liam smiles, feeling Theo's dick pulse inside him.

  
  
"Love you too baby boy," Theo kisses his cheek, nose bumping into his glasses.

  
  
"Now get off. You're as heavy as a tank."

**Author's Note:**

> That last line is for you Sofia.


End file.
